toontownhelpersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DustyorRylee
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Toontown Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley ._____. I hope I can get rid of my Wiki Block. Spotseh 20:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello there. Hope you like my additions to the Gags page. I'll talk to you tomorrow about some other ideas I have for the Wiki. Of course, you are the owner of TTHS, so whether we do any of them is up to you. Prof. Max Megapocket 04:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC)Max Hey I would love to help u make this wiki popular do u think we could work together to make it a nice wiki Lion_blaze 22:39, December 13, 2010 (UTC) COOL Cool I love warrior cats. there awsome infact I am on a warrior wiki. Lion_blaze 21:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey uh how How did u guys get the badges on ur wiki cus I have a wiki my self and wondered how u got them? Oh and here is my wiki adress I just started so knowone is on it yet: Type this in: toonsandcogs.wikia.com. Lion_blaze 22:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Uh Hey I am going to get on right now tell me wat ur toons name is and stuff and we can meet in a toontown district. Lion_blaze 00:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC)